Growing Up In A War: Deleted Scenes
by AvaJane17
Summary: These are chapters that didn't make the cut for my story. I love them, and hope you do too, but they just didn't quite make it. Enjoy!
1. Disclaimer

**This is a disclaimer for all of the following chapters. No, I do not own the Sisters Grimm, so get off my back. **

** Hey guys. These following stories are the chapters that were originally written for Growing Up in A War, but didn't quite get into the story.**

** Just remember, anything that's different from the original story, is not a change in the story. It's just what could have happened, but didn't because I decided not to put them in **

** Thank you, and Enjoy!**

**~Nevaeh**


	2. Sabrina's Birthday

**Future stories for later chapters:**

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Sabrina's Birthday

September 17th

Five months

"Puck!" Puck woke up with Daphne hanging over his shoulder, shaking him awake while trying not to jostle Sabrina.

"What do you want Marshmallow?" Puck whisper-yelled, turning his head towards the girl.

"Is Sabrina still asleep?" She asked too loudly, making Sabrina groan and turn over to face Puck. Puck glared at the young girl, rolling his eyes at her.

"Barely. What do you want?" He asked her again and Daphne held up a small cake the size of both Puck's hands.

"I'm singing happy birthday to her. The other cake is downstairs, but I made this one on my own, and I wanted to surprise her this morning." Daphne widened her eyes, pouting. Puck sighed and rubbed Sabrina's shoulder.

"Hey Grimm, wake up. The Marshmallow's got you a surprise." Daphne stopped pouting and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well it's not a surprise now!" Puck stuck his tongue out at her too, right as Sabrina opened her eyes.

"Puck, what did I say about sticking your tongue at people? It's going to get cut off one day." Puck immediately stopped and smiled at Sabrina.

"Well good morning to you too."

"Now what's this about a surprise?" Sabrina asked groggily, sitting up in her bed. Puck lay back down, draping his arm across her protruding stomach. Daphne sat at her feet and held out her little cake.

"Well the singing will have to wait now, but I made you a little cake. Figured it would tide you over until this evening. Happy Birthday Sabrina." Daphne smiled and lit the one candle on the little cake. Smiling, Sabrina leaned forward and blew it out gently, making Daphne giggle and place the cake on the bedside table. She placed three equal pieces onto the paper plates she brought up and handed one to Sabrina. Puck declined his, still too tired to sit up fully.

"Okay, now presents!" Daphne handed Sabrina a soft square, wrapped in sparkly blue paper. "This is half of mine. You can get the other half this evening with the family." Sabrina smiled at her sister and opened the package carefully. When she saw her present, she laughed loudly. She pulled out a large blue t-shirt with the words '**Yes, actually I DID swallow a watermelon' **written boldly across the chest. Sabrina dissolved into a fit of giggles.

"Okay, I'm wearing this today. That is the best thing I've ever had." Daphne laughed with her, and eventually Puck rose to look at the shirt. When he read it, he laughed just as loudly.

"That sure sounds like you 'Brina." He said, gasping for breath. Daphne nodded in agreement.

"That's exactly why I got it for her. I can't wait until you open rest of the present later. You'll laugh just as loudly."

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

"Happy Birthday too you!" Daphne finished singing while the rest of the family laughed at her acting. Sabrina waited until her sister pushed her to the cake and Basil helped her blow out her candles. All twenty flames disappeared.

"Happy Birthday Sabrina." Puck whispered to her as he wrapped her in his arms.

"Okay, now you can have the rest of your present." Daphne giggled and handed another square present, this one in pink paper. Sabrina opened it to find another t-shirt with a pregnant pun on the front. **'Yeah, I'm taking another test just to be sure'**. Sabrina giggled at it and laid it down on the table. Inside the wrapping paper there were also baby clothes.

"Daphne, I thought I told you not to buy anything until she's born." Sabrina scolded her sister, who only shrugged.

"But they went good with your shirts." Sabrina read the puns on the onesies and laughed even louder than she had with her shirt. Puck looked over her shoulder to read one of them out loud.

"I like this one. **'If you think I throw fits you should see my mommy.'**" Sabrina snorted and folded lay it down next to the shirt.

"Funny," Sabrina looks at Daphne who's smiling devilishly. Daphne pointed to the next one.

"This one's my favourite. I thought it would be awesome." Sabrina pulled it out and held for both he and Puck to read it. Puck snorted and Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Really?" the words **'My aunt is single. If you think I'm cute, you should see her!' **were splashed across the blue onesie**. **Daphne was giggling.

"Now when we go cruising, she can be my wingman." Everyone laughed at her and they started to cut the cake while Sabrina went through the last two baby suits. "**'My finger may be small, but I can still wrap Daddy around it'**, okay, that's my favourite." Sabrina giggled and showed it to Puck, who glared at her.

"I'm not going to be controlled by the kid. I'm a villain of the worst kind. I've fought dragons and have been tortured by trolls. A baby girl is not going to make me fold like a tent." Jake overheard and chuckled.

"Yeah, but it's going to be _your_ baby girl. There's a difference." Daphne and Sabrina laughed as Puck glared at Jake.

"We'll see about that."


	3. Baby

~Baby~

"I can't," she whimpered, and she felt Puck tighten his hold on her hand, felt Nurse Sprat move and felt Veronica rub her back, whispering encouragement. Nurse Sprat tightened her grasp on Sabrina's leg.

"You need to push Sabrina." She did. And she screamed. And she cried in front of everyone, but she figured she had a good reason, so it was okay. She stopped when Nurse Sprat said so. Then she pushed again when she told her too. Her hand slipped from Puck's and she grasped for it on the bed sheet, not wanting to open her eyes. Puck slid his back into hers, weaving his fingers with hers for a moment, before moving them so they wouldn't break when she squeezed his hand. Puck leaned into her ear when she took a breather and whispered, "I love you." Sabrina felt a tear run down her face, but he couldn't brush it away, so she left it. Puck never said that to her. He said little things, called her love, would play with her hair, but he'd only ever said I love you seriously when they were fourteen.

"Sabrina, you need to push _now_." She did. And her scream sounded through the entire camp, even though they'd put a silencing barrier around the medical tent. Puck even winced against the sound, but he didn't move from Sabrina's side. "Once more Sabrina, almost there honey." Veronica said to her, and Sabrina nodded and pushed again. Suddenly she stopped screaming and a new squeal entered the tent. Puck looked over at Sprat, and saw her holding the baby in a blanket while Snow helped Sabrina.

"It's a girl." Sprat said to him and Sabrina and he watched as Sabrina's eyes opened. They were pooled with tears that fell onto her cheeks when she opened them. Puck brushed them away and she smiled at him timidly. And then Sprat brought their baby to her and her eyes got wider as did her smile. Sprat placed her in her arms and Sabrina was completely still when she touched her baby. And then she cried hard. She was smiling, and crying as she looked down at her daughter, to her the most perfect thing in the world. Puck leaned in on the bed and stroked the baby's head gently, placing a kiss there and then on Sabrina's cheek.

"Beautiful." He whispered to only her and she nodded. She was beautiful. Her tiny limbs were kicking and punching out at them as they watched her. Her fists clenching and unclenching as she tested out everything. Her nose would crinkle adorably, and her mouth opened and shut in a yawn.

"What's her name?" Veronica asked from the other side of Sabrina, watching her new granddaughter. Snow had just sat down beside Veronica and was watching the baby adoringly. Puck looked at Sabrina, allowing her to make the final decision. They thought of so many names, Puck had forgotten most of them. Besides, he knew she'd love to pick the name anyway. And to him, it didn't matter as long as he got to keep both of them.

"Bethany. Bethany Ronnie Grimm."


	4. Bethany Ronnie Grimm

~Bethany Ronnie Grimm~

I sat down in Granny's living room, sighing loudly. Sabrina had gone into labour in the middle of the night and had woken the entire house with her scream. I hadn't been allowed to go, but Granny had stayed with me the entire night, trying to calm both of our nerves. Now it was seven forty, and I was restless. I could hear Sabrina screaming through the camp, and I was twitching with worry and excitement.

"They'll be here soon liebling. Stay still." Granny said and poked Daphne making her sit beside her. Daphne sighed and tried to make a card house again. Suddenly, Sabrina's screams stopped, and Daphne did too, listening for something. Granny just smiled, and patted Daphne's shoulder. Groaning, Daphne started pacing around the living room, waiting. Twenty minutes since she last heard anything. Twenty five. Twenty six. Twenty seven. The door rattled from someone turning the knob. Daphne ran to the door, and flung it open, nearly throwing her mother off her feet whose hand had still been attached to the door.

"You've been waiting the entire time haven't you?" Daphne nodded dumbly.

"Where're Sabrina and Puck?" Veronica smiled and stepped into the house, holding the door open.

"Right here monkey." Daphne looked out and found her sister and Puck standing in front of her on the porch.

"You going o let us in, or do we have to sleep out here?"Puck asked, running his hand through his hair, looking beat. Daphne nodded and ushered them in. Sabrina le Puck and her mom pas her and looked at Daphne.

"Are you okay?" Daphne looked stricken.

"Am I okay? Are _you_ okay?" Sabrina suddenly flashed a brilliant smile and leaned closer to Daphne. Then Daphne noticed that Sabrina was holding a bundle of pink fluff in her arms. Daphne's jaw dropped and stepped closer, looking over the blankets.

"Can I?" Sabrina nodded and allowed Daphne to hold her baby. Daphne started smiling as brightly as Sabrina when she looked at her niece. She was perfect. Her face was rounded adorably, and her fists reaching out to hold onto her hair. Daphne could already see little things that resembled her sister and Puck. Her head sported a full head of dark blonde hair, sticking out everywhere. Her lips were pink and plump matching her mommy's perfectly. When she nuzzled her nose hers, her eyes opened wide, revealing piercing turquoise eyes bordered with thick lashes.

"She's beautiful 'Brina." Daphne said to her sister and handed her back to her mommy. Sabrina took her back gladly, and nuzzled her head. The baby squealed and grabbed her nose. Daphne giggled and sat down, with Sabrina following. Sabrina fell into the couch, exhausted.

"Giving birth is a lot harder than it seems." Sabrina sighed and slumped into the cushions, causing her baby to come closer to her face. Henry came running down the stairs with Jacob and Veronica behind him. Veronica had gone up as soon as she'd let Sabrina and Puck inside. Henry and Jacob smiled at Sabrina and held the baby too.

"What's her name?" Henry asked. Sabrina smiled and stroked her baby's head.

"Bethany Ronnie."

"That fits I think." Jake nodded and held her, cuddling Bethany to his chest. Sabrina sat back into the couch, trying to relax while her family coddled Bethany. Puck came back into the room and sat beside her, pulling her into his side. She looked up at him and kissed his jaw.

"You look worse than I do." She whispers to him and he looks down at her.

"That can't be true, or I'd be the most handsome man on earth." Sabrina smiled and snuggled into his side, finally getting comfy. Once Bethany had gone to everyone in the room, even Elvis who had snuffled her and immediately taken a liking, she finally got back to her mommy. Sabrina smiled at her daughter and nuzzled her head with her nose. Bethany made a huge yawn and snuggled into Sabrina's arms, getting warm in her cute little onesie. Sabrina looked up at Puck, who was watching them both and held out Bethany to him.

"You can hold her now. My arms are tired." Puck took the baby carefully and wrapped one arm across Sabrina's chest as she laid down into his shoulder, and had Bethany in the other, supporting her with both hands. Bethany gave a little cry of rage from being moved, but nuzzled herself into Puck's neck, realizing her daddy was holding her. Daphne sat on the couch facing them and had a sappy grin on her face.

"Aww, I want one." Sabrina laughs as Henry's face turns red, but Daphne just continues to smile at Bethany, totally taken by her cuteness.

"I'll have to warn Mustardseed the next time I see him." Puck muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. Sabrina snorted, and Daphne narrowed her eyes at him. Henry looked ready to fall over, but Puck just smiled at him, knowing what he was doing to him. Sabrina yawned, closing her eyes. Veronica smiled a nudged Sabrina.

"Why don't you go to sleep? Bethany can sleep with you and Puck tonight, and tomorrow she'll sleep in her own bed." Sabrina nodded and got up, Puck following her up the stairs with Bethany in his arms. Veronica watched them go up, and then flopped onto the spot they'd just vacated. Then suddenly she started crying. Henry and Daphne went to her and started asking why she was crying and patting her back.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Daphne asked, worried over her mom. She never cried.

"Why'd they do this? I'm too young to be a gandma!" Veronica started wailing, and Henry and Daphne both snorted at the same time, and moved away from her, letting her cry herself out. Basil came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.

"Mom, why are you crying? And why is everyone so noisy? I've never seen you guys so hyper in the morning." Veronica looked up at her son then at the clock.

"Well no wonder I'm tired! It's freaking nine in the morning! Screw this; I'm going up for a nap." Veronica ran up the stairs, skipping two at a time. Henry just shook his head at his wife, and went to made breakfast for Basil. Jake shook his head at Veronica and followed his brother. Veronica just explained where Sabrina got her antics from.


	5. Tinkerbell's Betrayal

**I'm honestly not even sure if this story will make any sense. I wrote it when I was writing the scenes where Puck's goes all torture chamber on Tink. I haven't read it over or anything, so I don't even know what it's about, or what type of mistakes there may be…**

**Note: Anything that's (*)'d means its supposed to be italicized. Probably because it's someone's inner thoughts. **

**But, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>[Tink's POV]<p>

The door opened with a flourish, the light from outside flooding in, blinding me for a few seconds.

"We've got a couple questions Tink" I looked up and saw Puck's handsome face, which had lost its uncharacteristic scowl. And I could see why. The blonde Grimm, Sabrina, was standing behind him, holding his hand tightly.

"About what? You've already found your girl, what more do you need?"

"We need to know which followers of the Hand that Mirror still holds close." I let out a pealing laugh, making Sabrina scowl at me.

"And you figure I know them all?"

"You're one of them, are you not?" I was shocked. How had they known that? No one had even known I was part of the Hand, let alone an important part. *not as important as you think if your still stuck in this musty old cabin*. I nodded to them, signaling that yes, I was one of them, and to continue their questioning. Sabrina took a hesitant step to the right, almost not sure where to go. *odd, usually this girl is the epitome of confidence.* Puck fiddled with something in his belt, catching my attention once more.

"What names can you give us?" I didn't answer at first. Not because I was undecided in telling them, but because I didn't even know most of them, and he ones I did where close friends of mine. Puck didn't see to like my pause, because the large dagger from before was suddenly in his hands and slicing up my finger. I screamed. It hadn't hurt, but if I screamed loud enough, he might stop and let me think. Apparently, Puck didn't like this plan and cut the back of my shoulder. I stopped and glared at him.

"Peter." I spat, making Puck pause and lean back, watching me.

"Go on,"

"Beast." I said this one reluctantly; Beast was our strongest fighter. Having the Grimm's know about him could be fatal. But it could also mean I could escape back to the Master sooner.

"Rafael. Rapunzel's son."

"Why is Mirror holding onto Rafael?" I rolled my eyes at the boy.

"Because he can heal people. Comes in handy every once in a while." Puck glared at me, and I shot down the urge to shrink into my chair or hide behind my chains. When had this boy become so scary?

"Who else?" I thought for a moment, and remembered another, that I hadn't met yet.

"Moth. A fairy from your story I hear." Puck looked kind of shocked and then confused.

"Why in the world is Moth a part of Mirrors group?"

Sabrina piped up, still looking at the floor. "Probably because she has a built in Puck radar from stalking you for so long." A small lopsided grin pulled at Pucks face, but it disappeared when he saw I was watching. Sabrina looked up at me, spotted the blood trails on my face and arms, and quickly looked back at the floor, her complexion turning a bit green. I giggled darkly, amused by Sabrina's predicament.

"What's wrong? Mommy can't handle the blood? Queasy tummy mommy? Baby upset?" I didn't even notice Puck bringing the knife down into my shoulder, puncturing the wing socket. My cry of pain was unforced this time, my shoulder bleeding out, and my wings popping out, trying to shake away the danger. I tried to catch my breath, but couldn't and ended up gasping for breath.

"Anymore names?" Puck asked, knife posed over top of me. I knew undoubtedly that he would use it if something happened to Sabrina, so I had no problem realizing he'd use it mercilessly on me.

"The dragon. From Sleeping Beauty. That witch that holds a grudge for a long time."

Puck nodded and turned around, grabbing hold of Sabrina's arm and carted her out the door. I scoffed at them as the door closed, closing off the light source again. No thank you, or good bye. What nice people these Everafters. I tried to move my shoulder, but I only succeeded in making pain shoot through my entire arm. The door burst opened, making the light come in again. A chubby woman wearing a beige blouse and dark pants came bustling in, holding a heavy bag. Confused, I stared at her as she set her bag down a safe distance away, and took out bandages and a needle. I started thrashing in my seat. *Great, now they'll drug me. So much for being rewarded for good behavior.*

"Now Ms. Bell, please sit still. I've been sent in to fix your arm." I stopped and let her come closer, noticing she held a large first aid kit. As she looked over my shoulder, she tutted and moved the skin around, making me flinch.

"That Puck. Why Sabrina ever showed him how to interrogate people, I'll never know. But he enjoys it and makes some threats a little deeper than others."

"Sabrina showed him how to do that?" The nurse nodded still working on my shoulder.

"Oh yes. That's why Puck asked to learn; Sabrina's the best threat we have. He wanted to learn so he could be the one to protect her while Sabrina's-" The nurse stopped suddenly, facing her work and nothing else. I wanted to push on, but was afraid she'd leave without finishing my arm, so I kept silent. Finally, after what felt like an hour, she packed her stuff up and bustled back out of the room, murmuring a hasty good bye. I looked at my arm as I thought over what I'd said to Puck. I'd given him the names of Mirrors trusted Everafters, including my own. I failed. The one important job I had and I failed. 'Keep these names to yourself. No one else can know' Mirror says to all of us. And what do I do? I blurt out every name, including Peter's, to the boy fairy. Why? Because I was jealous. Jealous of Puck, because he had real magic. Not fake magic, like fairy dust to make you fly, but real magic. He could transform into a horse for gods sake! And what do I do? I shrink whenever I get angry because of my anger issues.

So sad. I've betrayed my only family figures because I was jealous. And in desperate need of companionship.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully that wasn't too bad. It might even make the whole "it's horrible that Tinkerbell escaped" thing make more sense!<strong>

**For everyone that's still; reading Growing up in a War, there's a very super important poll that I'd love for everyone to check on my page!**

**~Nevaeh**


	6. Tinkerbell's Return

**This is the other version of how I wanted Peter to grow up. (I know right, that was actually planned?) Yes it was very much planned, and I had gone through a couple ways that could happen. I like the way it actually DID happen, but here's another…**

* * *

><p>I ran. Once they had brought me a safe distance away from their camp, they untied me and turned the other way, allowing me to leave without being followed. I reached the ruins of Ferryport Landings downtown and ran to the old candy shop that had been owned by Gretel of Hansel and Gretel. Shoving the large door open, I slowed my pace so as to not knock any of the overflowing racks over. I looked up at the rafters of the shop and spotted Peter, hanging by his toes and eating a handful of marshmallows. Sighing in relief, I shrank to my miniature size and flew up to him, landing on the rafter next to him. I grew back to a normal sized eighteen year old and watched my old friend stuff his sticky face with sugar.<p>

"Where have you been Tink? It's been almost two days. The Master was getting kinda worried about you."

"The small Grimm caught me in a jar and took me back to the camp." Peter looked at me in shock.

"So you know where the camp is? Good job Tink! Let's go tell the Master!" Peter flew out into the air, hovering over all the abandoned candy. I glared at him and rolled my eyes.

"Don't you think I'd have already told him if I knew? I was in a jar and stuffed in her pocket. I didn't see a thing."

Peter looked rather disappointed and sat back down onto the rafters. He actually looked at me now, noticing the healing knife marks on my face.

"What happened to your face?" he asked dumbly, not even trying to fake concern.

"I was tortured into telling them information. Puck even stabbed my shoulder, poked my wing socket pretty bad."

"You told them information? About what!" Peter looked worried, and I tried not to be disgusted with him. Even if he was in a twelve year olds body, he was much older, but he didn't act a day over seven. Sure, he was my best friend, but aren't best friends supposed to care about each others well being? Being stabbed apparently doesn't count.

"I had to tell them who was in Mirrors elite group. Didn't ask what we were doing, just who we were. No big deal really." Peter's face turned an interesting shade of red.

"No big deal? My worst enemy now knows our importance in this army, and you say it's no big deal! Tinkerbell, I thought you knew better." I glared at the little boy.

"Don't you Tinkerbell me Peter Pan; you may think because you're more important to Mirror that you can tell me what to do. But remember that I am much older than you, and not only in human years." Peter seemed to be becoming more and more frustrated.

"Oh yeah? You think just because you look older, you can be the boss?" I blew a raspberry at him. Not mature, I know, but it felt good to do it. Peter's face smoothed out and he began to shimmer. My jaw dropped when I realized what he was doing.

"Peter no!" I tried to grab him, but the shimmering stopped. In the young boys place was a young man, about twenty years old. His hair was cropped and a shiny copper color. His build was tall and muscular, without being too built, and he was taller than me, so he had to be at least six feet. There was a crooked smile on his face, and his eyes sparkled with mischief. I was stunned.

"Peter?" I asked hesitantly. He reached out to me and grabbed my arm. He pulled me out into the middle of the air and made me wrap my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. I watched as he grabbed my chin with one of his hands, not sure what he was doing, until he kissed me lightly. I was shocked, but didn't pull away, allowing this new Peter to kiss me. When he was done, he pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Now I'm the boss." I laughed at him. This was the Peter I knew. The one that cared about winning a fight, especially with me. The Peter that actually cared about something to do with me. The Peter that grew up to beat in something as childish as being 'the boss' of the other. I pecked his cheek and smiled.

"Yes, you are." He smiled hugely at me and kissed me roughly. I pulled away and looked at him. He stayed still and watched as I looked him over.

"Why would you do that?" he smiled at me warmly and fingered my scratched face.

"I didn't seem to be able to pay much attention to you when I was stuffing my face with candy. And in all honesty, I kind of like this new deal." To prove his point, he kissed me briefly. "if I'd known I could have done this, I would have grown up a lot sooner." my tinkling laugh sounded through the shop, mixed with his new deeper one, making a perfect bell sound that my ears strained for. Peter watched me as he set me on the counter, landing on the ground underneath me.

"Did you not want me to grow up?" I smiled and sat down so we were nose to nose.

"I've been waiting for you to grow up for hundreds of years Peter."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well because it's kind of weird telling your twelve year old, best friend that he needs to grow up because I'm lonely and need him." Peter blushed and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sorry." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"That's all right. At least I got my caring Peter back." he smiles and hugs me tightly.

"Yeah, that candy was giving me a stomach ache anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>~Nevaeh<strong>


	7. The Scarlet Hand pulls a Rumplestiltskin

**Just another scene that was written in Calculus class but hasn't made it to the real story… it's real uber short though, cause my teacher kept looking at me funny…**

** And for anyone that's reading Growing Up In a War there's a very important poll up that decides the stories fate!**

**Happy New Year! Honestly, the entire night, my family and I have been watching Sucker Punch (it's a strange movie, you really have NO idea what is going on) and wearing fake mustaches. I looked like a cross between Mario and my grandpa. Not a cool picture, especially when I'm a girl… **

**Enjoy!**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

_The Scarlet Hand Pulls a Rumplestiltskin_

Sabrina woke up completely stiff, her back aching and her lower regions completely numb. She didn't want to get up, and was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to anyways, so she stayed where she was. Movement on the other side of the bed startled her and she whipped her head around to see Puck. He was mumbling in his sleep as he unconsciously fluffed his pillow under his head. With a small giggle, Sabrina poked his earlobe, tickling under his chin and to his neck.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Puck groaned, but couldn't hold back the chuckle that rose up his chest. He cracked the eye that wasn't covered by a pillow open, to look at his barely awake girlfriend. Sabrina moved closer and rested her head on her arms, watching his rub at his eyes, getting rid of the sleep there. Once he could see properly, Puck leaned in a little more to peck Sabrina's lips, just soft enough for her to feel it.

"Morning Grimm."

"Good morning stinkpot, how'd you sleep?" Puck groaned and wiggled his fingers underneath her, making her jump. He slid his arm underneath her when she did, effectively wrapping her in his arms. He dragged her on top of him, pausing when she winced, and kissing her forehead.

"I think I woke up every ten minutes, because either Ivy was whining, or you wouldn't stop tossing around." Sabrina frowned and looked at him, and then over to the bassinet they'd dragged into the room late last night for Ivy to sleep in. She had her baby room all set up in the room across from theirs, but they hadn't wanted to leave her last night. Puck didn't seem to see her frown, as he kissed down her neck to her shoulder, effectively getting her attention back to him.

"Were you having nightmares last night Grimm?" Sabrina made a purring noise above him, making him laugh at her.

"The truth is revealed! Sabrina Grimm is turned on by the one and only Trickster King! Can't blame those damn hormones anymore, ugly!" Sabrina rolled her eyes at him, slapping at his shoulder.

"Shut up, I was fine. Just, kind of, sore." Puck's face immediately softened, and he hugged her to him gently, nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"I'm sorry Brina. But look on the bright side," Puck smiled at Sabrina brightly, "we are now the proud parents of one beautiful daughter." Sabrina's smile softened and she snuggled into his chest.

"Speaking of our princess, she's awfully quiet this morning." Sabrina looked over at the basinet again, and Puck sighed loudly.

"I should hope so; she was crying the whole freaking night. I'm pretty sure I only actually fell asleep an hour ago." Puck whined.

Sabrina looked at him with a large, coy smile on her face. "Puck, sweet heart, would you be a lamb and get our darling daughter for me?" Puck raised his eyebrow at Sabrina and laughed in her face.

"If you really think I'm going to crack—" Sabrina pouted and widened her eyes comically, but puck still sighed and pushed her over to her side, and pushed himself off the bed. He dragged his feet to the small basinet on the floor by the window and knelt beside it.

"Hello Princess—" Puck stopped quickly and his face turned white. Sabrina propped herself up on her elbows and dried to look over Puck's shoulder from the bed.

"Puck? What's wrong?" The fairy back up, landing on his backside. He grabbed the blanket from the basinet, and dragged it to him. "Brina?" he asked softly, and she was immediately crawling across the floor on her hands and knees to Puck and the basket.

"What? What happened?" She was starting to freak out and grabbed the blanket from his hands, pulling it from him and cradling it to her chest as she started to pull the other ones out of the basinet. "Where the hell is she?"

"I don't fucking know!" Puck pulled the last blanket out, and they both froze. Sabrina dropped all of the blankets she was holding.

A large red handprint was in the middle of the small feather mattress. Sabrina let out a shocked squeak as she felt herself give a little. A smaller, smudged handprint was underneath it, obviously one forced onto Ivy. Puck wasn't sure how to act, but Sabrina was bawling; she had fallen onto her side and was curled up to Puck's leg, clutching one of Ivy's blankets.

"Oh God, no, no, no, no, no! Ivy, Ivy, Ivy, where are you?" Sabrina sobbed into Puck's leg. He wound his fingers into her hair as he started to cry as well. He stared at the small handprint, and started to grow angry. He looked away from the handprint and down at Sabrina, who was still crying into him.

_Damn it. _Puck thought to his self as he grabbed the top of Sabrina's arms and brought her to his chest, cradling her in his arms as she cried. _Still got to be the god damn hero. Even if it is for the next generation of Grimm's. _

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

**Whoa. Holy crab cakes, that was amazing! I'm kinda sad I'm not using this in the actual story, but there will most likely be one like it. Tell me how you liked it. **

**~Nevaeh**


End file.
